


Three's A Company

by darthkouhai



Series: shitty porn train [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Literal filth, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Youngjae-Centric, anyway, but hey it's not that shitty this time, i love u youngjae get well soon, its not even that kinky either wow this is a first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: Between Jaebum's hands tugging at his hair and Jinyoung's fingers digging into his hips, Youngjae can't move, stuck at the mercy of his two hyungs. Neither of them want to let up, seeming to move rougher with every needy noise Youngjae let's out. He wouldn't- couldn't complain. Not when it felt so good, not when he wanted more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyjae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjae/gifts).



> happy belated birthday and here's a belated birthday gift!!! I hope you enjoy this f i l t h <3
> 
> (talking to me at minyo-ongi.tumblr.com or @preachcyj on twitter <3)

The room is quiet as Youngjae settles down, his chest rising and falling quickly. His hands settle on top of Jaebum's knees, drumming his fingers against the skin as he shuffles forward. Pushing Jaebum's legs wider, Youngjae settles on his knees in front of him, the elder's legs bracketing his shoulders. He blinks up at Jaebum through his eyelashes, his head tilting in question. 

Yonugjae's eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as one of Jaebum's hands tangle in his hair to pull him closer, tugging the soft strands the way he knows Youngjae likes. With a pleased sigh, Youngjae runs his hands along Jaebum's thighs, moaning when another pair, Jinyoung's, start stroking the bare skin of his back.

He's only pulled Jaebum's cock out of his underwear when Jinyoung presses against his back, mouthing at the side of his neck, sucking bruises into the heated skin. Youngjae moans, sucking softly on the head of Jaebum's cock and wrapping his hands around the base, his nails digging into sensitive flesh just enough for Jaebum's fingers to tighten in his hair and a groan to rip from his lips.

Jinyoung's hands slide around his hips, pulling Youngjae to sit up on his knees. Youngjae whines around Jaebum's cock, his eyes squeezing shut when Jinyoung's nails scrape just above his underwear, hooking under the elastic and slowly (too slowly) pulling them down. His lips follow the curve of Youngjae's spine, pressing wet kisses into the skin of his ass before Youngjae's underwear catches around his knees.

The feeling of Jinyoung's lips has Youngjae distracted, his head swimming with heat. He feels the fingers in his hair tug slightly and Youngjae looks up at Jaebum, the elder blinking down at him with a sultry smirk. "Don't get too distracted, baby boy," Jaebum coos, his voice dropping low and teasing, stroking Youngjae's jaw with his free hand.

Youngjae pulls back, dragging his teeth over his plump bottom lip. There's a pause, where only the sounds of Youngjae and Jaebum's breathing, and the sound of Jinyoung's lips against Youngjae's skin were heard. But then Youngjae speaks, eyes half lidded, "I'm sorry, Oppa." 

The reaction is almost instant, Youngjae muses, feeling Jinyoung's hands tighten over his hips and watching the way Jaebum's jaw clenches and his grip on Youngjae tightens also. He's pleasantly surprised when the low rumble of a growl leaves Jaebum's lips, letting himself be yanked forward and back onto Jaebum's dick.

His lips wrap easily around the head, swallowing around the eldest's cock and hallowing his cheeks. He bobs his head, letting Jaebum dictate the pace as he relaxes his throat. It doesn't stop the tears from gathering in his eyes when Jaebum's cock his the back of his throat, moaning around it when Jaebum's breathing stutters.

"Hope you haven't forgotten about me," Jinyoung purrs, his breath fanning hot on Youngjae's ear.

Youngjae almost yelps in surprise when Jinyoung presses a slick finger against the dip of Youngjae's ass, slowly moving it down until he gets to his target. Youngjae could hear the teasing wisp in Jinyoung's voice as his slick fingers circle Youngjae's pucker. "I'll make sure you don't forget again, okay?"

When Jinyoung presses two fingers into him, right off the bat, Youngjae's loud whimper is muffled by Jaebum's cock, jolting forward and taking in more of him. Both of his hyungs moan at the movement, Jinyoung's eyes trained on the way Jaebum's slipped shut, how his hands tangle in Youngjae's hair as he fucks into the youngest's mouth, at the tears in the corner of Youngjae's eyes.

Jinyoung doesn't let him adjust, grinding against Youngjae's thighs as he pistons his fingers into him, curling them up and trying to find Youngjae's prostate. His rough movements shuffle Youngjae forward, the younger not even having to move to take in more of Jaebum's cock. 

He cries out, forced to tug himself away from Jaebum as Jinyoung's fingers find his prostate, hand flying up to his mouth to cushion his teeth and muffle his cry. Jaebum's hand was still tight in his hair but his other one was gentle against Youngjae's cheek as the younger shook, pleasure ripping at his stomach as Jinyoung continued to press his fingers against Youngjae's prostate.

"Jinyoung-oppa," Youngjae keened, his back arching in pleasure. 

He whimpered when Jinyoung pulled away, only to be distracted once again by Jaebum's callused fingers gripping at his jaw and pulling him back towards his cock. The look in Jaebum's eyes was heated, and Youngjae's chest swelled with warm pride at being the reason their ever-stoic leader let his guard down like this. Youngjae closed his eyes, sucking Jaebum's cock into his mouth once again and moaning at the salty taste of his precum on Youngjae's tongue. 

His fingers tease at the underside of Jaebum's cock, scraping lower to play with his balls the way he knows Jaebum like. It's nice, to see Jaebum fall apart just from Youngjae's mouth, his tongue, his fingers; Youngjae loves that he can do this to their leader.

Youngjae hums in pleasure when Jinyoung is back, pressing his now-bare hips against Youngjae's, rolling his hips against Youngjae's ass. Jinyoung breathes out a moan, his breath hitching as he presses the tip of his dick against Youngjae's ass, one of his hands moving to push against the small of Youngjae's back. "Ready, baby," Jinyoung hums lowly, not waiting for Youngjae's response before he's pressing in.

Youngjae feels his breath stutter to a stop when Jinyoung presses fully against his ass, crying out at the unsteady mix of pain and pleasure. Jinyoung didn't hesitate, didn't stop to let Youngjae' adjust to the size of his cock before he started moving, dragging wetly against the rim of his asshole. It was too hot, Youngjae couldn't think while he was sandwiched in between his two favourite hyungs like this.

Between Jaebum's hands tugging at his hair and Jinyoung's fingers digging into his hips, Youngjae can't move, stuck at the mercy of his two hyungs as he's fucked on both ends. Neither of them want to let up, seeming to move rougher with every broken noise Youngjae let's out. Tears spill over his cheeks when Jaebum's cock hits the back of his throat again, but he wouldn't- couldn't complain.

Not when Jinyoung's nails are leaving painfully pleasant marks down his hips and thighs as he presses unrelentingly against Youngjae's prostate, not when Jaebum's fingers are pulling at his hair just enough to make his vision blur. It's almost too much for him, unfamiliar territory, to be unable to pull away and catch his breath, but Youngjae found himself caring less and less.

The pleasured heat in his stomach kept building, the heat spreading up his chest with every thrust onto his prostate and every tug of his hair. It's too much yet not enough, and Youngjae wants more. 

He hollows his cheeks against Jaebum's cock again, taking him as deep into his mouth as he could, fingers teasingly squeezing the leader's balls- and Jaebum cums with a broken groan. His hands tighten in Youngjae's hair so the man couldn't move away, spilling his load down Youngjae's throat.

Youngjae cums with a loud sob, clenching around Jinyoung's cock when Jaebum thrusts into his mouth again. His heart races in his chest, tears falling down his cheeks when Jaebum pulls him off, letting the younger man's head rest against his thigh as Jinyoung continues to fuck into him.

It's almost too much again, Youngjae whimpering with every thrust into his over sensitive body. Jaebum's hands ran through his hair soothingly, but it did nothing to keep the too-hot fire from starting to pool in the bottom of Youngjae's stomach again.

Jinyoung's grip is too tight, nails almost leaving cuts on his hips as he thrusts into Youngjae once more, pressed up tightly against the younger's prostate when he cums. His teeth dig into the sensitive skin under Youngjae's jaw, no doubt leaving a mark, as his hips stutter to a stop, his moan muffled into Youngjae's neck.

Jinyoung doesn't move from his spot, still curled over Youngjae's heated back, but with every twitch of his body, Youngjae feels pleasure shock it's way up his stomach.

 He blinks up at Jaebum, vision still blurry, one hand entangling itself with Jinyoung's and the other crawling up Jaebum's bare thighs. "Oppa," he moans, breathy and low, grinding down on Jinyoung's cock as he speaks, "can we go again?" 

Youngjae's lips curl mischievously, eyes still watery and cheeks still wet with tears. There's a spot of cum on the corner of Youngjae's lips, and his hair was a mess, neck covered in too-dark hickies. He looked utterly debauched but he looked at Jaebum so heatedly, and who were they to say no to that?


End file.
